1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lawn rakes and more specifically to lawn rakes having molded heads and replaceable tines.
2. History of the Prior Art
Molded plastic heads have been known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,835 and 3,724,188. Such plastic molded heads are desirable for rake constructions because they are economical and durable in nature.
It has also been known to provide replaceable tines as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,070 and 2,205,827. The replaceable tine feature is also advantageous because tines are apt to break or become bent in service.
With the foregoing comments and all other known prior art related to rake construction in mind, the prior art has not provided a lawn rake construction utilizing a molded head with desirable flexible features, an easily replaceable tine construction and a head design lends itself to being molded in various sizes to meet the practical demands of the market. Thus, the provision of a rake construction satisfying these requirements is the primary object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.